Someday Soon
by yassiiee
Summary: Six months away from home on the beautiful beaches of Fiji and all I could think about was revenge. ‘Someday soon I will be back home, someday soon I will be back in my apartment and back at work, and someday soon you will be rotting away six feet under.'
1. Chapter one

**Hey guys, i hope you like my new story. I needed a break from Evenly Broken because I had this one swarming my head for the past who knows how long. It's a James and new character fanfic because, well im not sure actually. I just wanted to do a story that wasn't completely revolving Edward and Bella, heck of course they're going to be in it, basically all the characters are going to be featured in this story but I don't know I like James and this new character. I do hope you guys enjoy it, don't hesitate to tell me its crap or i've done something wrong or out of context or something, I'm trying to keep it pretty accurate, I'm actually researching their occupations and such but if I'm wrong then please do tell me, it'll help heaps. If its crap i'll keep writing but I won't post it, i'll just write it for myself. If you guys do like it then i'll update of course. So yeah, enjoy sweethearts.**

**By the way you pronounce her name see-bell (:**

**

* * *

**

Six months away from home on the beautiful beaches of Fiji and all I could think about was revenge. 'Someday soon I will be back home, someday soon I will be back in my apartment and back at work, and someday soon you will be rotting away six feet under, finally paying for what you did.' James/new character, canon pairings besides Jacob/Angela. Some dark themes, coarse language etc.

**

* * *

**

Chapter one.

I woke up, startled by something poking me in the arm. I turned to my right and noticed a little girl, who was no more than seven years old, smiling an adorable smile.

"Hello." She greeted me.

"Hi sweetheart, you weren't sitting here before, where'd you come from?" I asked the little girl.

"Mummy and me swapped seats." She said, smiling again.

"Well it's nice to meet you, my names Sibel, what's yours?"

"I'm Dorothy." She beamed, leaning over me to look out the window and at the tiny looking world beneath us. "It's nice to meet you too." She quickly added.

This little girl was quite beautiful. She had blue eyes and blonde, straight hair that curled at the ends. _I wonder what my baby would have looked like._ I quickly shook those thoughts from my head and asked Dorothy if she would like to swap seats so she could gaze out the window. She hurriedly agreed and we quickly swapped seats. I sat there watching her and admiring her childlike innocence, grateful that there are children out there who are treated like princes and princesses because that's what they deserve.

"Dorothy, will you be alright if I fall back asleep?" I asked her, yawning.

"That's okay. I'll poke you if I need you." She answered giggling. _Like an angel._ I thought.

I reclined my seat and put the pillow in a comfortable position before I was quickly overcome by sleep.

"_You deserved this you stupid whore!" he yelled at me. I was crying, leaning against the wall in pain. Scratches, grazes, cuts, gashes, stab wounds, a concussion, broken ribs, broken bones, and blood, blood everywhere, whether it was just mine I don't know, but I did manage to break his nose, a couple of his fingers and toes and defiantly some ribs. "And since you're such a whore, you wouldn't mind me having a bit of fun hey?" I quickly took in my surroundings, looking for something that could inflict pain on this fuckwit but found nothing. I tried getting away but he just pushed me back down. I was a toy in his hands; a beaten and battered toy in the hands of a man I once thought loved me. He took off his shirt and dropped his pants, pushed my legs apart and positioned himself between me. He could see the blood; he knew what he had done. "Before you do this, just know, if you don't kill me after this I will hunt you done, I will hurt you as much as you hurt me, and then I will kill you." I threatened and all he did was laugh. He laughed in my face thinking it was an empty threat, but my threats aren't empty, they are promises that I intend on keeping. He penetrated me, causing me to cry out in pain, blood gushing everywhere, tears running down my face. If I wasn't so weak I could get him off of me but I guess that's what happens when a low-life prick hits you across the head with a lamp. He finished with me, kissed my forehead and gathered his clothes. He walked to my bathroom and cleaned up, coming back out with his clothes on. "We'll be in touch Sibel." He grinned. "Damn fucking right we will." Was all I said and he walked out the door. I lay there, not being able to move. _Great I'm going to die of blood loss. _I thought bitterly to myself. I heard someone walking outside in the corridor and I heard a key being inserted into the door. I tried to stay awake to see who it was, to thank them, but I was fading in and out of consciousness, and all I could hear was my name being called. Sibel...Sibel..._

"Sibel?" I slowly opened my eyes and turned to look at Dorothy with a smile.

"Yes sweety?" I asked.

"We're gonna land soon, you have to put your seatbelt on." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"_Flight 108, Fiji to Melbourne will be landing shortly, please buckle your seat belts." _The hostess informed us over the intercom.

No more than fifteen minutes and we were landing in my hometown. It's been half a year since I'd left and I've missed it since I first set foot on the plane. I was finished with customs and all that other business and walked out into the waiting area, knowing that there was no one to expect and be bombarded with millions of questions. No one knew I was leaving and no one knew I was coming back. When I first left, I left a note in my apartment, knowing someone would find it and tell the others, it was a cryptic note, just how I like it which left them with no information but the knowledge that I was somewhat alright.

Walking out the doors I saw a free taxi and instantly made my way for it. He nodded my way and I did the same. He took my bags, which wasn't many, and put them in the boot of the car and I jumped into the backseat.

"Where to ma'am?" The old Indian man asked.

I smiled at him and answered, "Docklands Grand Mercure Apartments please."

"No problem Ma'am."

I relaxed into the seat and began thinking of my friends I basically abandoned. A little while later and I was outside of my apartment, finally home. I gave the cabbie two hundred dollars, which was a generous tip and walked into the lobby of the apartment complex. The receptionist Angela Black, who was also a very close friend of mine, had her head down, reading Famous! magazine. I walked up to the desk and coughed, hoping to get her attention.

"Sorry, how may I help you?" She asked, looking up. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed. I jumped, not ready for her outburst.

"Hi." I waved sheepishly.

"Oh my god, Sibel! I missed you so much. You cow! How could you leave like that without even telling anyone. Gosh, Sam thought you had left for good so he was going to get rid of all your things and rent it out. If I didn't tell him that something happened and you left the country to recuperate you wouldn't have anywhere to live!"

I smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you so much Angela, you're a life saver."

"You're welcome, but you owe me. I want lunch and a nice long chat with you, got it? But don't worry it doesn't have to be straight away, I know of some things that happened before you left so you tell me when you're ready."

"Angela have I ever told you I love you? I'm afraid to see Alice because I know she won't be as understanding as you."

"It's because I'm awesome." She joked, coming around the table to give me a hug where I noticed her bulging abdomen.

"Oh god Angela!" I squealed dropping my bags and gathering her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations! It's Jacob's yeah?" I asked her.

"What!? Of course it's his silly." She laughed.

We spoke for a little while longer before I made my way into the elevator with a beautiful pregnant woman smiling at me while the doors closed.

"Oh and Sibel?" Angela called out. I pushed the doors apart to hear her properly,

"Yes oh pregnant goddess?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your back yet, so you can lock yourself up in your apartment until you're ready." She smiled, "Oh and that swimming cat of yours is at my house. I'm sure she will be very glad that you're back, next time drop her off at my apartment so she doesn't die, genius."

"Hey, I gave her food and lots of water, she could have survived weeks, but thank you, I hope she wasn't that much trouble." I smiled, I couldn't wait to see my little kitty cat, which probably wasn't very small anymore.

"It's only 4:30 now so I'll bring her over later when I finish up here; I might have to tell Jacob you're back though..." She said with an uncertain look on her face.

"That's fine, I'll probably go back to work in a few days so everyone will know I'm back pretty soon. I'll make sure to have you two over my house very soon." I promised while the elevator doors closed. I rested against the walls of the elevator and not even a minute later I heard the ding and the doors opened. I walked down the corridor towards room 127 and unlocked the door. I relocked the door, placed my keys into the bowl that was on the corridor table and headed straight for my bedroom. I took a quick look of the study, lounge room and kitchen and saw that it was pretty neat and organised. Once in my bedroom I emptied my bags put everything in its rightful place and gathered my shampoo, conditioner, body wash and a towel for a shower. I walked into the bathroom and turned the knobs only to be greeted by nothing. _They must have turned off the water. _I thought. I tried to turn on the light but that wouldn't work either. I walked into the kitchen and tried the stove but that also wouldn't work. I pulled out my mobile phone and called the front desk.

"Hello, Grand Mercure Apartments, Angela speaking, how may I help you?"

"He Angie it's me, my gas, electricity and water is turned off, could you get that back on please?" I asked.

"Sure no problem, I'll call them now. I'll let you know when it's back on." She replied. Perfect, I can go pick up a few things for dinner.

"Awesome. Thanks beautiful." I quickly shut the phone and changed into some jeans and a tank top. I got my tiny shoulder bag and put in my mobile and wallet and grabbed my keys then proceeded to the garage. I looked around for my pride and joy. I spotted my black beauty a mile away and smiled. I hadn't driven my Ferrari F430 in over six months and couldn't wait to jump behind the wheel. I got in and admired the purple interior, smelling the frangipani fragrance of the car.

"This is heaven!" I said out loud, caressing the steering wheel. I took off for the nearest Coles supermarket which was on the corner of Lonsdale street. I was there within five minutes and quickly found a parking spot. I walked into Coles and grabbed a shopping cart, knowing I had a lot of things to buy. I went crazy in Coles, it felt good to be buying food for my apartment again. Driving back home with $237 less in my bank account and I was over the moon. I was back at home, back where my friends and family were, back where my job was.

The top of my car was down, my long dark brown hair was flying everywhere and I was going 100 on a 50 road.

"Bring on the speeding tickets baby, life is going to start looking up from here."

**

* * *

**

Review. Let me know how it was :D

**xo**


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two.**

* * *

I pulled into the garage and gathered all the shopping bags, too lazy to come down a second time to gather the rest of the bags so I took all of them up with me. Walking into my apartment regretting being so lazy, I put the groceries on the kitchen bench and finally my sore hands received a much needed break. It was still light outside so I opened the curtains and looked out at the Melbourne central business district. As busy as this area was, it was fun to live in. I put away all the groceries and changed into some comfortable track pants and sat my butt on the couch to watch some television. While catching up on my afternoon soap operas that I had missed during my absence I got out my laptop that was in the cabinet under the television and checked my emails. _Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, James, Jacob, Angela, Emmett, Rosalie, James, Angela, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, get the most out of windows live, penis enlargement, McAfee internet safety, breast enlargement, Emmett, Bella, Alice, Angela, Bella Alice... _So many emails from the same people, over and over again. There were roughly 57 emails and I read all of them. I was finishing reading the last one when there was a knock on my door. I put the laptop away and unlocked the door where I was greeted with the biggest bear hug ever.

"SIBEL!" Jacob boomed. "Where ya' been?"

"Jacob...Can't breathe." I told him. He finally released where I could catch my breath. We walked into the lounge room and I went to make two coffees and a cup of tea for us all. Since the kitchen and lounge room were basically connected we were able to continue our conversation.

"I was in Fiji." I answered.

"Woah, aren't you lucky, I wish I could go there, but you know, hormonal pregnant ladies aren't allowed on planes anymore." We both laughed while I wiped the water I had spilt. Angela was sitting there glaring at the both of us.

"It's not very wise to piss of a hormonal pregnant woman either smart-asses."

"Oh, I'm just joking you pregnant goddess." He cooed at her.

"Hey, that's what I called her today." I told him while putting down the tray of hot drinks. We hi-fived each other and we all started laughing.

This is what I missed while being away. Our stupid little jokes and chats. How we felt like a family.

"Where's my cat?" I asked them. The whole purpose was to bring my cat back and I completely forgot. Angela reached over the side of the couch and reached for a cat carrier that belonged to me.

"Here she is!" She said while opening the door. Poncho my odd-eyed Turkish Van leaped out and quickly landed on my lap, purring extremely loudly.

"Poncho!" I exclaimed. I started hugging her, patting her and laying kisses all over her. I had gotten her last year for my twenty-third birthday by Bella and Edward. She always knew I wanted one but I could never find a breeder. I'm ashamed that I had left her all alone but so very glad to see her again. She quickly found a comfortable spot on my lap and fell asleep, purring. Hours past and it was soon eleven o'clock.

"Wow, it's late, we should be heading out, will I be seeing you at work tomorrow Sibs?" Jacob asked, using my childhood nickname. I contemplated on staying home for a few days but what for? I should get back into life as soon as I can.

"Yes, actually you will, but if they force me to wear that hideous uniform I swear I will quit and work at seven-eleven." I answered. Jacob and Angela were both ecstatic about my answer and gathered me into a hug. After they left, I had a quick shower and got into bed. Poncho jumped up and lay down next to me and we both fell asleep. Once again I fell asleep to a nightmare.

I woke up to my alarm blaring, the sound piercing through my ears, something I haven't been used to in over six months. I got up, brushed my teeth, washed my face and made myself some cereal. I tried eating but I couldn't, I was terrified of going back into work. Knowing that I would receive stare after stare, people talking behind my back question where I went and why I was back. Poncho, sensing my distress began rubbing up against my legs. That was all I needed to encourage me. I washed out my bowl and went to get changed. I walked into my walk in wardrobe and saw my police uniform in the corner, _as if, _I thought. I opted for a pair of skinny leg jeans which I knew I could move freely in and a simple deep purple v-necked blouse. I grabbed my trench coat and handbag on the way out and threw on some black ballet flats. I was walking towards the elevator when I remember I had forgotten my glasses. I quickly ran back and got my glasses thanking God, Allah, Buhdda and whoever else that I was a speed freak and knew where all the speeding cameras and police where.

I got to work in record time, this was the first time I had ever been ten minutes early for work. I parked in my usual spot. My spot was pretty awesome as it had a sign saying reserved parking for Mr's Sibel Yilmaz but I also decorated it with hearts, spirals, stars, dots and any other symbol and purple. Lots and lots of purple. There were a few constables walking past that noticed I was actually at work. They looked shocked so I smiled and waved at them. They mimicked my actions but looked slightly unsure of themselves which made me laugh. I gathered my things and got out of the car, I walked towards the front doors, psyching myself up. Trying to persuade myself that everything will be okay, _Yeah bullshit, _the logical side of myself said. I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. I got glances and full on stares from my co-workers, so I put on a brave face and went up to the reception to sign in. The receptionist was Lauren Mallory, resident bitch of this office. As much as I loved our little bitch fights, I definitely wasn't in the mood for one today.

"Oh finally to see you back Sibel..." Lauren started but I cut in.

"Look Lauren, as much as I would love to stand here all day and have our daily bitch fight, I'm not in the mood, and I probably won't be in the mood for a very long time, so until then you better shut that pretty little mouth of yours and go on with your day." I smiled at her and walked off towards the Chiefs office.

Thankfully the Chief was Charlie Swan, Bella's father. He is a great man and knows the basics of what happened; well actually a lot of people know the basics of what happened, just not the entire story. Charlie had a suspicion that I was going to leave but never mentioned it to anyone luckily. I walked into my office and put my things on my desk noticing that everything was still in its original place. I calmed myself down a bit and then walked down the hallway towards the Chiefs office. I knocked three times with the back of my hand which is how everyone knew it was me. I guess you could call it my signature knock. I slowly opened the door and there was Charlie making his way towards me with his arms wide opened. I quickly shut the door and was enveloped in a hug.

"Sibel, it's been so long since I last saw you. I'm glad your back and I know everyone else will be just as happy as I am." He beamed.

"Thanks chief. Thanks for not saying anything to them and thanks for keeping my office in the same way as when I left." I smiled back, genuinely happy.

"How've you been?" He asked ushering me into a seat in front of his desk.

"For a while not very good actually, it was horrible." I said, my voice cracking at the end. Just remembering the traumatic things that occurred in the past twelve months brought tears to my eyes.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, I'm not going to push you sweetheart." He said placing his hands over mine which were resting on the desk. I had only swiped on some waterproof mascara today knowing it would be full of tears, and I was right, first twenty minutes of the day and I was already crying.

"I want to tell you, I want to tell everyone but, even thinking about it still hurts. I'm ashamed that I ran away when it happened, I had so many responsibilities and I abandoned them all. I should have stayed, maybe that could have helped. I should have told them all what happened, but I didn't, the only person that knows in detail what happened is Bella and that's only because she found me. But even she doesn't know the full story. The thing is, is I don't know when I'm going to be ready to tell anyone, what if I'm never ready, what if I'm already to fucked up and I end up pushing everyone away..." I couldn't continue as the tears I tried so hard to keep in ended up flowing over and spilling down my cheeks.

"Sibel, it's going to be very hard to get rid of that bunch of friends, I doubt you could ever push them away. You're all like family, your own little family that would do anything for you just to see you smile. They've been going crazy since you left. They don't know if you're okay or where you are. You really should go see them."

I smiled, "Yeah, you're right. I'll see them at lunch; I know they'll all be sitting together in the cafeteria. I'm glad that the police station is also connected to the children's protection agency and emergency services, it's so...resourceful I guess is a way you can put it." I walked around the table and gave Charlie another hug and received some files on cases that were currently open.

Once back into the comfort of my office I flipped through the files. Some were simple cases, failing to appear at court, failing to pay fines, and some were pretty intense. The larger cases were what caught my attention, I'll gladly complete the simple cases, but only when the larger more important cases are put to rest.

I opened up the first file, reading quickly. Two young women, both the same age, both brown hair and brown eyes who were both prostitutes had been murder. There were some partial fingerprints left at one scene and a footprint at the other scene, there was one suspect. He had been caught on a surveillance camera where the young woman had worked. He admits to having sexual relations with these two women but denies murdering them. There was no indication that he did have relations with them, but there were no cuts or grazes on his body or skin under the two females nails to show any sign of a struggle. The only evidence they have is the video footage which isn't enough to charge him with murder.

I logged onto the computer and typed Tyler Crowley into the state database. He came up instantly with a file photo, basic information and some background information. His mother worked as a prostitute and his father was basically her pimp. At some point his father brutally murdered his mother right in front of Tyler at the age of nine. He was put in a foster home and was soon attending therapy and was declared a-okay, but two years later he killed the family dog and was put through some more therapy. Once again he was found stable. He finished school, went to university and here we are today. He was a loner during both high school and university, didn't have a job. He had a girlfriend, Jessica Stanely, for a short period of time. She could be very helpful and could provide us with some useful information.

I made my way to the Chiefs office, knocking three times and walking straight in. I closed the door behind me not noticing who was sitting on the chair speaking to the chief.

"Hey Chief, I was just wondering if anyone interview Jessica Stanely from the Crowley case?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, shit." I said, looking James straight in the eyes.

* * *

**Yay, chapter two. Review let me know how I went please (:**

**xo**


End file.
